Sophia at the Acadamy
by lancecorporaldororo
Summary: Sophia a.k.a British Vrigin Islands is forced to attend Hetalia Acadamy and isn't too happy about it at first, but after a while she meets some people along the way that help change her prespective. OCs, human names and some nyotalia characters used. Rated T to be safe rating might go up depending on what goes on.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone, it's been forever since I wrote anything here, but now I'm on summer break and will be writing more often. I have something to ask of you guys, but I'll mention it at the end of this chapter.

I own nothing, but the Kerney family and any other OCs I decide to put in this story.

* * *

Sophia looked out the window of the car and sighed, she was being transferred to a special school for people like her. You see Sophia isn't a regular human she's actually the British Virgin Islands and she had always tried her best to live her life like a normal human, even going as far as to live with a mortal family. Sophia loved the Kerney family with all her heart they had accepted her with open arms when she was younger and did a good job at raising her along with their own twins Alexander and Samantha who where the same age as her, people always thought that they were triplets since Sophia shared the same dirty blonde hair, fair skin and green eyes as them. She enjoyed going from elementary school through high school with them, but now that she was 18 the government wanted her to attend Hetalia Acadamy with the other countries and territories. She wasn't too thrilled about it since she didn't interact much with the other countries and teritorries for a reason, but she didn't really have a choice so she bared with it. When the car stopped Sophia got out and got here bags from the trunk while her family got out of the car to say their goodbyes.

"Try and relax honey I'm sure you'll like it here once you get to know some people." Her mother said. "Hmm, I'm not so sure I even want to get to know some of these people, especially since I know some of them will try to claim me as their territory." Sophia said. "You'll be alright, you're a strong girl." Her father said patting her back. "And besides if anyone gives you trouble you can always call in Samantha and I for back up." Alexander said. Sophia chuckled a little. "I'll keep that in mind Alex." She sighed. "Well I guess this is it."

"Make sure to write us every now and then to let us know how you're doing and call as often as you can." Samantha said. "Will do Sammy." Sophia gave her family a hug before waving to them as they got into the car and drove away. Once they where out of sight she turned towards the school. "Well here we go."

* * *

A/N: And there's the first chapter I hope you guys and gals like it the next chapter will be up real soon. I am taking requests for side stories you can either P.M. me or leave them in a review, I will write about any couple, also I need some help with a series of EngalandXNation stories I want to do if you would like to help co-write that with me or are just curious about that either P.M. me or tell me in a review and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Okay see you next time~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to OHSHC Forever for alerting this story.

* * *

Sophia looked at the map of the school she had to try and find the girls dorm building, it took her ten minutes before she finally found it she stepped inside and looked around it was nicer than she thought it would be there was a sitting area with cream colored furniture near a beautiful fireplace with a flat screen television hanging above it, with grey marble tile on the floors.

She walked down one of the hallways to find her room, and just as she was about to open the door the door to the room next to her opened and a girl"Hello are you new here?" She asked. "Yes, I am." Sophia said. "Ah, well it's nice to meet you, I'm Madeline Williams also known as the female personification of Canada." She said politely "I'm Sophia Rose Kerney also known as the British Virgin Islands." Madeline nodded. "So you're the one Arthur's been fretting over for the past week, eh?" Sophia sweatdropped, leave it to Arthur to make a big deal about her arrival, but she couldn't really blame him. "He went all British on everyone didn't he?" Madeline chuckled. "Indeed he did, he spent most of the time warning people what would happen if they tried to claim you as their territory." Sophia sighed. "Sometimes I wish he wasn't so protective of me..." Madeline nodded.

"Well he-" She was cut off when the dorm building door slammed open and a girl with jumped on Madeline's back causing her to stumble a little. "Hey, Maddie, who's you're friend here?" She asked a little too loud. "I'm Sophia Rose, I represent the British Virgin Islands."

"Awesome! I'm Emily Jones I'm the female personification of America." Sophia nodded. "So all countries have a female and a male personification?" She asked tilting her head. Madeline nodded. "Yes as well as male and female 2P! versions." Sophia got a confused look on her face. "2p? I've never heard of them.""They just like us except their personalities are the exact opposite of the normal countries and we try to keep our distance from them since they're unpredictable and dangerous." Madeline said. "But some of them like to mess with us, although it's mostly the guys they mess with." Emily said. Sophia nodded.

"So what's your class schedule like?" Madeline asked. Sophia took out her schedule and showed it to them. "Aww, sweet you have the same classes as I do!" Emily said. "So that means you're going to show her around?" Madeline asked. "You know it, I know everybody in this school so I can introduce you to them." Emily said. "Okay then." Sophia said smiling. "Great follow me." Emily said getting off of Madeline's back and taking Sophia by the hand and pulling her towards the Rec Center. "Wait what about my stuff?" Sophia asked. "Maddie can take care of it." Emily said continuing to Rec Center while dragging Sophia with her. "Don't break her Emily." Madeline called out watching them go out the door.

* * *

A/N: And there's chapger two hope everyone is enjoying it, feel free to point out any mistakes I make, just no flaming otherwise I'll flame back.


End file.
